diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Prime Evil
For a list of the all the strongest demons of Hell, see "Great Evils" :''For the less-powerful Lords of Hell, see "Lesser Evils" The Prime Evils is the trio-designation given to the three main evils of Diablo II. In the original Diablo game, the strongest Prime Evil, Diablo, was captured by the Horadrim and imprisoned inside a soulstone. Diablo was then buried deep beneath caverns under the town of Tristram. The main story line of Diablo I follows on from there. After his defeat, Diablo seemed totally banished, but his presence was eventually made manifest inside the mind of the hero who defeated him. Slowly, the hero who slayed Diablo was corrupted and driven by Diablo to seek out his two other brothers: Mephisto and Baal. The game Diablo II is where the story picks off from Diablo I, with the player playing a pursuing adventurer, trying to stop Diablo and prevent him from reuniting with his brothers. In the proceedings of Diablo II, Mephisto is defeated and his soulstone is destroyed. Eventually, Diablo himself is defeated and his soulstone is destroyed as well. However, the storyline leaves out what happened to Baal, the third brother, and thus, Diablo II is extended by an expansion pack: Diablo II: Lord of Destruction to explain what happens to Baal. The expansion pack, Diablo II: Lord of Destruction's storyline introduces a new mythical object into the Diablo Universe, the Worldstone, which is an ancient crystal-rock that exists to prevent the Heavens and the Hells from completely enveloping the mortal realm into their respective folds. Baal is seeking it, inside the innards of Mount Arreat. However, true to the games preceding it, Baal is defeated and the Worldstone is destroyed due to Baal's corruption of it. Diablo 'Diablo' is the Lord of Terror, responsible for the ensuing of mankind with violent images of bloodlust and terror; his prime weapon being the victim's fear. He was originally defeated under the labyrinths beneath Tristram but corrupted the hero who slayed him and sought out his brothers, but then was defeated in Hell, by the pursuing adventurer. Mephisto 'Mephisto' is the eldest brother, and the Lord of Hatred. He was originally captured by the Horadrim in the deserts near the city of Lut Gholein, the same place Baal was captured as well. He was moved to Kurast and imprisoned inside a soulstone, and was kept locked inside the Guardian Tower beneath the temple city of Travincal. His eventual corruption of the regional religious heads almost insured his release, except he was eventually defeated by the pursuing adventurer. Being the Lord of Hatred, he is the most intensely evil brother, whose greatest weapon is his victim's irrational hatreds. He's also the weakest. Baal 'Baal''' is the last brother in the storyline of the Diablo games. He is the Lord of Destruction and was the only brother to escape the pursuing adventurer. He raised an army of demons and minions and attacked the barbarian homelands of the north, laying siege to the capital city, Sescheron, and finally besieging the last city, Harrogath. He was stopped by the pursuing adventurer and eventually defeated. Baal is the Lord of Destruction and throughout the expansion pack, Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, remains true to his title. Baal is the most powerful of the trio.